Le problème d'Ecthelion
by Elenia Sectiora
Summary: Après avoir bu un vin étrange, Ecthelion se retrouve transformé en femme...
1. Chapter 1

Le problème d'Ecthelion.

 _Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Tolkien._

Après avoir bu un vin étrange, Ecthelion se retrouve transformé en fille...

Le lendemain du Solstice d'été, Ecthelion se réveilla paisiblement au son du chant des oiseaux. Il s'assit, bailla, se leva et se dirrigea vers son mirroir. Ce qu'il vit le choqua grandement : il avait des seins ! Le Seigneur elfe pâlit jusqu'à prendre la couleur d'un cadavre. Des coups se firent entendre à la porte. La panique se saisit de lui. Que faire ? Une silhouette haute, mince mais musclée apparut dans l'entrebaillement. De longs cheveux d'or ondulés

lui tombaient aux genoux. Il arborait un air de reproche sur son visage. Ses yeux bleu-clair brillaient d'agacement.

_Glor-Glorfindel ! Que fais-tu ici ?commença Ecthelion.

_J'avais raison de venir, apparemment. Tu n'es même pas encore habillé et Turgon veut nous voir dans un quart d'heure !

_Quoi ? C'est aujourd'hui ?s'écria-t-il.

_Oui !s'énerva son ami. Tu n'as pas oublié, j'espère ? Depuis le temps que je te le répète !

Le demi-Vanya écarquilla les yeux.

_Mais qui êtes-vous ?

_C'est moi ! Ecthelion ! Je suis devenu une femme ! J'ignore comment c'est possible mais...

Il se tut brusquement la respiration de plus en plus rapide, les larmes aux yeux. Que faire ? Comment éviter cette humiliation ? Il pouvait déjà entendre ce que Salgant dirait. Le harpiste le haissait pour une raison quelconque_ peut-être par jalousie ?_ et ne manquait jamais une occasion de le montrer. Pengolodh lui poserait sûrement une centaine de questions dont il n'aurait pas les réponses afin d'écrire un livre traitant de sa transformation, Rog ne s'entraînerait plus avec lui de peur de blesser une Dame_ la société elfique était malheureusement très inégalitaire et donc la plupart des femmes ne se battaient guère_, il aurait droit aux multiples charmes d'Egalmoth de la maison de l'Arche Céleste, le pauvre elfe cherchait désespéremment quelqu'un avec qui passer sa vie mais personne ne semblait apprécier son extravagance. Glorfindel serait probablement le seul à ne pas changer son comportement envers lui. Retrouvant ses esprits, il sentit une main réconfortante presser son épaule puis frotter doucement son dos. Son ami lui proposa d'appeler secrètement un guérisseur, ce qu'il refusa promptement. A quoi cela servirait-il ? Finalement, il décida qu'il en parlerait à Turgon pendant leur entretien. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il enfila de beaux atours qui ne lui allaient plus aussi bien qu'avant. Il se coiffa puis avec le Seigneur de la Fleur d'Or, se dirrigea vers la Salle du Trône.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, Turgon les attendait déjà depuis dix minutes. Il fronçait les sourcils et paraissait courroucé. Ecthelion déglutit faiblement, l'angoisse le tenaillait. Il s'inclina en tremblant. Ce fut Glorfindel qui parla en premier :

_Nous sommes sincèrement désolés de notre retard, mon Roi, s'excusa-t-il, nous avons eu un petit imprévu...

_ Je peux voir cela. Qui est cette Dame habillée comme un homme et où est le Seigneur Ecthelion de la Fontaine ?

_Je suis ici, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix toute timide, je suis cet « imprévu ».

Il lui raconta sa mésaventure, mortifié. Le souverain promit qu'une enquête serait ouverte afin de trouver l'auteur de ce changement de sexe. En attendant, ils durent inventer une mascarade : Ecthelion deviendrait Ethelë, sa sœur cachée arrivée récemment à Gondolin tandis que son frère était parti en mission au pays d'Hithlum. Sur le chemin du retour, ils rencontrèrent Egalmoth qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jolie jeune fille.

_Bonjour, ma Dame, je ne vous ai jamais vue ici. Pouvons-nous faire connaissance ? Seigneur Glorfindel, je vous emprunte votre amie. Je ne serais pas long.

L'elfe blond eut un sourire narquois.

_Bien sûr, prenez votre temps.

Ethelë marmonna quelque chose à propos de l'envoyer à Mandos dans d'atroces soufrances en partant. Elle en profita pour demander s'il possédait des vêtements féminins en se justifiant par le fait que des Orcs l'avaient attaquée pendant son voyage et qu'elle avait perdu ses bagages. Il aquiesça en lui avouant qu'il gardait une robe qu'il avait voulu offrir à Meleth avant qu'ils rompent.

Il l'emmena à son palais. Ils passèrent sous la fameuse voûte de pierres précieuses formant un arc-en-ciel. Ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre du Seigneur de l'Arche Céleste. Comme elle le pensait, l'endroit était aussi coloré que ses tenues habituelles et tout aussi luxueux. Des rideaux de velours violets incrustés d'émeraudes pendaient aux tringles. Des tapis aux mille nuances étaient posés autour d'un énorme lit à baldaquin couverts de draps de soie et de coussins de toutes tailles. Il devait bien y dormir ! Egalmoth lui tendit un vêtement rouge rubis et sortit de la pièce. Sur le bureau, à côté d'une pile de livres, se tenait un dessin représentant aux cheveux raides, longs et droits, avec un visage ovale, un magnifique sourire charmeur, de grands yeux brillants, un nez aquilin et des petites tâches de rousseur sur les joues. Sous ce portrait, on lisait :

« Dans mon cœur à jamais

Je me languis de te revoir

En pays d'Aman où le noir

N'existe pas, hormis le jais

De ta chevelure

Aux senteurs de mûres »

L'écriture était tremblante mais elle pouvait toujour discerner celle de l'archer. De plus, sa tête ressemblait beaucoup à celle de celui qui avait été exécuté à cause de son homosexualité. Les deux amants avaient été surpris durant la nuit du Solstice d'été par un serviteur de Penlod, qui, autrefois, n'était que le Seigneur de la Tour de la Neige. Ce dernier avait bien sûr proposé de reprendre la maison du Pilier pour « la sauver du déshonneur de son chef », selon ses paroles. L'autre avait été forcé de regarder son petit ami être jeté d'une falaise. Tel était leur châtiment : le premier devait mourir tandis que le second subsistait. C'était un dogme imposé par les Valar. Seul Fëanor, qui avait quitté Valinor par la mer avec son armée et ses sept fils avait révoqué cet édit. Ceux qui avaient franchi le Helcaraxë et étaient restés fidèles aux dieux n'osaient guère y toucher. Fingon et Finrod se contentaient de fermer les yeux. Turgon, lui, était plus radical ; toute règle devait être appliquée quelle qu'elle soit. Sous ses airs de paix, Gondolin était en réalité gouvernée d'une main de fer : il fallait tout de même couper l'envie à ses sujets de s'aventurer dehors ou de se rebeller ! Pour cela, le Roi de la Ville Cachée n'hésitait pas une seconde à répendre d'horribles rumeurs sur certains membres de sa famille comme celle sur son frère et Maedhros qui disait qu'ils avaient une relation amoureuse alors qu'il étaient demi-cousins. C'était faux, évidemment, mais les gens y croyaient et cela les dégoûtait. On racontait aussi que le premier fils de Finarfin hébergeait des humains sous le joug de Morgoth dans son palais de Nargothrond. De plus, on exagèrait souvent le nombre d'Orcs présents dans ces régions. Le souvenir des Balrogs était également très bien entretenu.

La nouvelle jeune femme se changea puis alla rejoindre Egalmoth qui l'avait attendu près de l'escalier en marbre blanc. Ils descendirent vers la place du marché où ils croisèrent Duilin qui ne leur adressa même pas l'ombre d'un regard. Ethelë fronça les sourcils et demanda :

_Pourquoi se comporte-t-il ainsi ? L'auriez-vous offensé ?

_En quelque sorte...Hier, je l'ai battu dans une compétition de tir-à-l'arc devant la plupart des membres de sa Maison. Il l'a vraiment mal pris surtout que, d'habitude, c'est toujours lui qui gagne. Je suppose qu'il voulait juste frimer et me ridiculiser encore une fois. Hélas, ce n'est guère le seul.

Il soupira et baissa la tête.

_Est-ce à cause de votre histoire avec cet elfe ? Celui sur le croquis, reprit-elle.

Son compagnon se tendit et serra les poings. Il déglutit péniblement.

_Il n'y a aucun doute. Votre frère vous a dû vous la raconter. Cela a provoqué un énorme scandal. Nous étions « une honte pour la société elfique », des « Fëanoriens ». C'est ce qu'il a dit avant de tuer froidement Aranwion.

Ecthelion rougit puis se maudit intérieurement. Quel imbécile intolérant il avait été ! Il ne valait guère mieux que Fëanor ou Morgoth. Pris de remords, il s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Glorfindel laissant Egalmoth seul.


	2. Chapter 2

Le problème d'Ecthelion, deuxième partie.

 _Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Tolkien._

De la musique et des rires résonnaient dans la salle de bal. Des couples en tenues resplendissantes dansaient au centre de la piste sur une musique lente et douce. Des femmes faisaient virevolter leurs robes couleurs pastels en rythme. Certaines mettaient des fleurs dans leurs cheveux brillants ou touchaient leurs barrettes de diamants. Leurs amants replaçaient des mèches rebelles derrière leurs oreilles pour les séduire. Les autres riaient, mangeaient et discutaient comme Glorfindel, Rog et Penlod, sur un balcon décoré de guirlandes sous un ciel noir serti d'étoiles éblouissantes. Enfin...seul le dernier parlait vraiment. Il dissertait depuis plus d'une demi-heure sur un sujet de philosophie en employant une multitude de termes archaïques. Les deux premiers se regardaient, désespérés et buvaient pour se distraire. Ils redoutaient le moment fatidique où il demanderait leur avis sur la question. C'était déjà arrivé à Egalmoth et une mort sociale s'en était suivie, en plus du scandale. Par chance le Seigneur de l'Arbre arriva et Penlod rejeta son attention sur lui. Dans la maison d'en face, on distinguait la forme floue d'un jeune homme qui lisait, semblable à un spectre. Il leur fit un salut respectueux en les apercevant puis rentra tranquillement. Ainsi, Dame Ilwen avait trouvé quelqu'un. Pourtant, elle était présente à cette fête. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas emmené avec elle ? Il ne pouvait guère non plus être un domestique, il portait bien trop de bijoux !

_Ah ! Glorfindel ! Je te cherchais, s'écria Ethelë. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Elle posa son verre sur le rebord, préoccupée.

_Tu étais au courant pour Dame Ilwen ? la questionna-t-il brusquement. Tu savais qu'elle...

Il s'interrompit et soupira.

_Laisse tomber, de toute façon, ce n'est qu'un tracas insignifiant.

Elle s'agrippa à son bras, interloquée.

_Savoir quoi ?

_Rien. Cela ne te regarde pas, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Tu fais plus de mal que de bien quand tu te mêles de affaires des autres.

Elle recula, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc, la bouche béante, les bras ballants. Ses poings se serrèrent sous ses manches.

_Tu as changé, Glorfindel. Jamais je ne me serais attendue à quelque chose d'aussi cinglant de la part d'un ami, surtout de toi, lança-t-elle en partant.

_Ecthelion, je suis désolé ! Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée ! Ecthelion, reviens ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

_Ecthelion est rentré de sa mission ? le surprit une voix.

_Seigneur Salgant, s'exclama-t-il en souriant. Non, il est toujours en intervention. C'est juste qu'ils se ressemblent tellement. On dirait sa sœur jumelle !

_Oui, effectivement, acquiesça le harpiste. Venez avec nous dans la salle, je voudrais vous montrer une de mes nouvelles compositions.

Sur un canapé, Voronwë et Penlogolodh riaient hystériquement. Sans doute avaient-ils trop bu ; ce qui était étrange pour l'érudit qui avait, d'habitude, une attitude exemplaire en toutes circonstances, mais parfaitement normal chez le futur navigateur. Le Roi hésitait à l'envoyer chercher miséricorde auprès des Valar. On comprenait pourquoi. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix, c'était le seul qui restait des marins de Gondolin.

Il y avait pire : debout, sur une table, entouré de femmes qui hurlaient, Duilin se déhanchait en se déshabillant. Quand il se retrouva torse-nu, Rog intervint. Il le fit descendre et le tira dehors.

_A quoi tu joues ?! Tu allais vraiment...

Il passa une main sur son front. L'archer parut se réveiller et se débattit. Il se balançait de gauche à droite, d'avant en arrière. Sa tête pendait mollement, il tenait à peine sur ses pieds.

_Oh, lâche-moi ! On s'amusait... En plus, il y en avait d'autres... _Hic_...

_Sauf que, toi, tout le monde te reconnaîtra dans la rue ! Pas eux ! Tu me remercieras demain, tu verras.

Près de la fenêtre, Turgon et Idril dégustaient des pâtisseries. Des enfants couraient sur la pelouse, allaient se cacher derrière les buissons, faisaient des rondes en sautillant. Des musiciens sur une estrade jouaient un morceau un peu plus rapide que le précédent. Les adolescents assis contre les murs s'ennuyaient, les autres débattaient dans les escaliers. Malgré cette atmosphère joyeuse, Egalmoth était resté seul chez lui, dans sa chambre. Il parcourait les traits du visage d'Erendor du bout des doigts sans savoir que quelqu'un l'observait. Il s'endormit sans même s'être mis en pyjamas. Une main fantomatique pressa ses épaules sans vraiment réussir à les toucher. Il aurait tellement voulu lui montrer qu'il était là mais il n'était qu'un esprit dépourvu de corps. Il décida finalement d'aller faire un tour de la ville pour observer les gens. De toute façon il n'avait rien d'autre pour tuer l'ennui. Il s'arrêta près d'une table où trois elfes jouaient aux cartes. L'un d'eux trichait. Il vola en trombe vers lui et les cartes dissimulées dans ses poches tombèrent. Ses deux compagnons se levèrent, offusqués, puis quittèrent la partie. Un peu plus loin quelqu'un s'était perdu et essayait de retrouver son chemin avec le ciel, ce qui ne fonctionnait pas si l'on ne savait guère s'y prendre. Le lendemain, tout était redevenu comme à l'ordinaire. Enfin, pour presque tout le monde...Assise sur le plancher d'une cabane abandonnée, une elfe au visage enfouie sous un capuchon ruminait en tenant un flacon rempli d'une substance verdâtre. « Il aurait dû venir... », marmonnait-elle. « Je vais encore devoir attendre... » Ethelë se rendit chez Glorfindel et le trouva dans son bureau.

_Comme je sais que tu détestes travailler à l'intérieur, je t'ai apporté un petit remontant.

Son ami la fixa, perplexe.

_Tu n'as qu'à croire que c'est pour me faire pardonner.

Elle lui tendit une bouteille de vin. Il esquissa un geste afin de la saisir mais laissa finalement retomber sa main.

_C'est à moi de m'excuser, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête. Je ne voulais pas remettre cela sur le tapis.

_Oublies ça. N'en parlons plus. Goûte plutôt ce millésime et dis-moi ce que tu en penses. C'est Egalmoth qui me l'a offert.

Glorfindel se servit un verre et le porta à ses lèvres rosées. Il hocha la tête en signe d'appréciation.

_Il y a quelque chose en plus, peut-être de la pêche ou de la pomme. Cela fait toute la différence. Mmmh...c'est délicieux. Il a bien choi...

Sa vision se troubla, il bascula en avant et se rattrapa sur Ethelë qui le regarda s'effondrer avec horreur.

_Glorfindel ! Glorfindel !appela-t-elle, désespérée. Au secours ! A l'aide !

Elle s'agenouilla pour prendre son pouls. Au début, elle ne sentit rien et réessaya plusieurs fois. Toujours pareil. Elle secoua son corps livide en criant comme une démente. Des gardes la tirèrent en arrière. Elle se débattit en hurlant, tenaillée par la peur.

_Calmez-vous, ma Dame, l'interrompit un soldat. Nous allons l'emmener dans une Maison de Guérison.

De grands coups retentirent à la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Les guerriers de Turgon s'engouffrèrent dans la gigantesque propriété en courant. Des halètements terrifiés s'élevèrent à leur passage. Les servants du Seigneur de l'Arche Céleste s'empressèrent d'aller le quérir. Ils l'empoignèrent par les bras et le traînèrent jusqu'au palais du Roi sous les questions des pèlerins. Le souverain se tenait debout, devant son trône, sans expression. Cela lui rappelait son premier procès pendant lequel il avait tenu la main moite d'Erendor dans la sienne. Turgon baissa la tête vers le prisonnier agenouillé aux pieds de son thrône en lui adressant un rictus méprisant.

_Eh bien, mon cher Egalmoth, ironisa-t-il, je ne m'attendais guère à vous revoir commettre un crime. Je pensais que vous seriez devenu plus sage avec le temps.

Toute la haine que l'accusé éprouvait envers le Roi remonta en surface.

_Et moi de même, Votre Majesté, osa-t-il répliquer. Puis-je savoir de quel « autre crime » vous parlez ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir enfreint de loi récemment.

_Quel arrogance ! Ceci pèsera lourd dans vos charges ! Vous êtes trop fier pour le reconnaître.

_Répondez-moi !

_Vous préférer rester défiant.

_Dîtes-moi !

_Taisez-vous ! Vous n'avez aucun droit en tant que criminel !

_Dîtes-le-moi !

_IL SUFFIT, tonna Turgon. Croyez-vous échapper à la mort une seconde fois ? Gardes, emmenez-le dans sa cellule.

Ils le tirèrent par les bras, le jetèrent ensuite sans ménagement au sol. Egalmoth gémit puis se rassit, une main sur le front. Il y eut un grincement et la porte se referma. Il se retrouva seul, ou presque, dans le noir le plus obscur. Il se recroquevilla, tentant de calmer sa panique avant de finir par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.


End file.
